le seigneur des moineaux
by madjan
Summary: voila ce que pourrait devenir le mythe de tolkien entre les papatte de madjan
1. Default Chapter

Le Seigneur des moineaux

Vous ignorez sûrement comment va commencer cette histoire ?

Lecteur : « ben ouais ? »

Et ben comme ça : pof

Dans une contrée lointaine, là où les habitants surgissent de leurs maison comme des lutins

Gars avec un gros maillet : ben il sort oui, il faut que je pulvérise le record !!!!

Vivait un peuple qui a toujours été prospère qui à la force de leurs jambes (pas vraiment leurs jambes puisqu'ils étaient feignants et utilisait des chevaux) ont su fuir l'ignoble seigneur des moineaux, lorsqu'ils étaient sur le champs de bataille, laissant se faire défoncer la tronche leurs enfoirés d'amis et d'alliers qui étaient composés de cygne et de chiens (ne me demandez pas comment ils ont fait les abrutis qui étaient resté affronter le vilain pas beau , car c'est grand cat qui m'y a raconter)

Ce peuple de puissants guerriers encore plus fort qu'une mouche et aussi faible qu'une tapette à mouche :

Francis Lalane : quelqu'un m'as appelé ?

Ce peuple se nommait les hotcats qui comme le décrit si bien le nom, sont des chats !

La ville se nommait hotitbourg et c'est ici que nous allons suivre les stupidités de notre héros Félix. Ce hotcat qui a un tempérament assez impulsif et assez débile passe son temps (comme George W bush) à s'étouffer avec sa nourriture (des oiseaux quoi)

Félix était tout particulièrement heureux, aujourd'hui c'était son 5ème anniversaire, et il courait comme un idiot dans le village, se fracassant la tête 5 ou 6 fois, il continuait à courir en chantant à tue tête que c'était son 5ème anniversaire, et que comme ça se passait tous les ans, son grand père allait venir (du grand père il s'en foutait mais c'était son cadeau, car tous les ans son grand père lui offrait un coups de pied au fesse).

Puis il continuait à courir, défonçant 4 ou 5 portes de personnes qui voulait juste vider les poubelles.

Il fonça aussi dans la charrette de son grand père, le coupant en 2, mais il s'en foutait, le petit Félix, car il continuait à chanter.

Après s'être fait maudire au moins par la moitié du village (ben oui l'autre moitié avait donner le cadeau des 20 prochaines années de la part de grand cat le grand père de Félix)

Il rentra chez lui et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit son grand père en pagne rose. A coté de lui se trouvait Pam, le copain jardinier de Félix.

L'émotion de Félix fut intense, puis il s'exclama :

« GRAND PERE !!!!!

-Oh mon Félix !!!! »

Grand cat se jeta sur son petit fils, Félix remarqua à ce moment là, qu'il avait un lacet de chaussure de défait, il s'accroupi sur le sol pour le refaire, laissant son grand père s'empêtrer dans le jeune hotcat, basculant par la fenêtre, se payant au passage un nid de guêpes sur la tête, son corps recouvert de miel se paya les plumes d'un oreiller.

« Dites ça ne ressemble pas un peu à kuzco l'empereur mégalo ? demanda grand cat d'un air perplexe au narrateur de cette histoire, mais le narrateur (en l'occurrence moi) fait ce qu'il veut et décide du droit ou non à une histoire sérieuse !!!! Nyark nyark

Donc Grand cat continua de se rouler par terre et se planta directement à l'emplacement d'une poupée en papier mâché qui avait des friandises à l'intérieur. Le vieillard leva sa petite tête de chat, puis il crut qu'il allait devenir bleu, il y avait une bande de jeunes hotcat avec des massues ornées de clou (bon vu que j'ai la censure sur le dos depuis 3 semaine je vais vous commenter l'un des sports préféré des hotcats c'est le zZ ! qu'est ce que le zZ ben je vais vous le dire. Les 2 concurrent Hotcat rentre sur le ring, la détermination se lit dans leurs yeux, je sens que c'est un match décisif pour l'équipe des pioupious car si elle gagne le match elle sera championne du monde de zZ.

L'arbitre rappelle les règles élémentaires du jeux, aucun coups bas ne doit être fait, attention prêt et c'est partit pour le match

Concurrent 1 :ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZ »

Qu'elle magnifique attaque du premier concurrent est ce que son adversaire va contrer cette attaque dévastatrice ?

Concurrent 2 :ZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzz !ZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzz !!! »

Oh quel beau ZZZzzzzzz je crois que c'est la victoire par endormissement pour le second concurrent !! Et oui celui qui ronfle le plus fort et le plus longtemps gagne le match !!!!

Bon revenons à l'histoire)

Le grand père de Félix donna son cadeau le premier (ce fut effectivement le même cadeau que l'an dernier à savoir un coups de pied dans le derrière)

Félix allait déballer le cadeau que Pam lui avait apporté. Puis le papier, tombant lentement, fit découvrir à Félix un magnifique moineau. Félix les larmes aux yeux remercia son ami de lui avoir offert un si beau moineau, en plus il avait l'air succulent.

Mais son grand père prit une expression de terreur en le voyant puis il commença à bégayer :

« C'est le lelelele moi......

Ben quoi, je sais que c'est le mois Darty le contrat de confiance en se moment !

C'est le moineau unique triple buse ! insulta le vieux chat

Ou ça ? » demanda Félix tournant sa tête dans tous les sens.

Comme réponse il se prit une tarte dans la figure. Pam dit d'un air assez contrarié :

« Est il normal que tous les cadeaux que j'offre à votre petit fils soient à chaque fois des uniques ?

-qu'entend tu par la ? fit il avec des sueurs froides

-l'an dernier c'était le rouleau de papier toilette que je lui avait passé qui faisait partit des uniques, bref on a encore du faire le mont de Tudors à pied et en plus comme à chaque fois on rencontre l'autre mongol qui dit tous le temps mon précieux avec sa voie de Donald Duck.

Après je me fais bazarder par Félix et ensuite se faux jeton me récupère et je dois le porter comme un con au sommet de la montagne, tous les ans c'est pareil ça me saoule !

Oui mais au moins sa t'occupe ! fit le vieil hotcat

Et comment peut on savoir que c'est le vrai unique moineau ?

Ah ! j'attendais cette question passe moi le moineaux ! »

Pam allait pour prendre le moineau quand il vit que Félix et le petit moineau était en train de jouer à la console et visiblement c'était le moineau qui gagnait ....

« Oh fait chier !!!

-cui cui »

Le centenaire perdit patience et prit le moineau avec une pince, le collant au feu.

« Regardez les signes qui apparaissent sur cet unique !!

-euh.... Pour l'instant je vois surtout que le moineau est en feu, il est de plus en plus noir, mais pas l'ombre d'un signe.

-attend je le tourne dans l'autre sens !

-.......... »

Il le tourna dans l'autre sens puis il fit discrètement à Pam :

« Va me chopper un autre moineau !

et qu'est ce que l'on fait de celui la ?

-a Table Félix

Après que Félix ait mangé son petit moineau et que Pam ait re-capturé un autre moineau Grand cat s'appropria le moineau et lui passa du marqueur couleur or et indélébiles sur les plumes :

« Vous voyez Pam et Félix voici le signe du mal !

-Dit grand père, comment ce fait il que les signes apparaissent alors que vous ne le passez même pas au feu ? demanda Pam

-On s'en fout allez le balancer dans le mont de Tudor »

Pam et Grand cat se retournèrent et virent que Félix était en train de jouer au train. Avec le moineau dans la cabine du train.

Après s'être fait jarter par grand cat, Pam et Félix marchaient vers l'aventure :

« Pourquoi moi ? » se lamenta le pauvre Pam

Puis continuant sa route au fur et à mesure le ventre de nos deux amis crièrent famine :

Ventre : « FAMINE !!!!!!

-J'ai faim, fit Félix

-moi aussi » fit Pam

Bien qu'ils étaient partis depuis 5 minutes la faim était déjà à leurs estomacs. Puis soudain tous les 2 entendirent une toute petite voix : « MANGEZ MOI ! » (Avec une voix toute mimi)

Ils tournèrent la tête en direction du sac à dos de Félix (ben oui Félix a aussi tourner la tête d'ailleurs maintenant il est obliger de marcher à reculons pour avancer)

C'était le petit moineau qui disait ça « MANGEZ MOI » mais Pam dit raisonnablement :

« Nous devons ne pas succomber à la tentation »

Mais à peine avait il dit ça que Félix avait gobé l'oiseau.

Pris de rage, Pam mit Félix à l'envers et le secoua dans tous les sens afin qu'il recrache le pauvre petit précieux.

Le petit oiseau le regarda avec ses grands yeux dans un signe de reconnaissance.

Alors Pam et Félix reprirent leurs routes mais ils durent s'arrêter toute les 20 minutes vu que Félix bouffait l'objet de leurs quêtes et qu'il fallait que Pam lui fasse recracher.

Après une bonne heure de marche, Pam et Félix décidèrent de faire une pause.

Photographe : Allez le petit oiseau va sortir !

Pam : Est il nécessaire que l'on soit tous nu sur les photos ?

Narrateur : j'ai dit une pause pas une pose !!!!!

Bref ils s'arrêtèrent quand soudain Félix écarquilla les yeux :

« Un naz, naz, naz, naz- zzzzzz !

« Quoi je suis un naze ? » fit Pam dans un ton colérique.

Félix pris une profonde inspiration puis il hurla d'une traite :

« Y A UN NAZGUL EN CHARENTAISES DERRIERE TOI !!!!!! »

Pam se retourna et tomba nez à trou avec un vieux nazgul qui avait un dentier en or à la joey star, un déambulateur accompagné d'une chaise roulante et un pasmaker.

Félix et Pam allaient devoir affronter leur premier ennemi.

A suivre


	2. le nazgul en charentaise

Chapitre 2

Le Nazgul en Charentaise

Félix et Pam étaient pétrifiés devant l'affreux spectacle, ce n'était pas le nazgul qui était en cause à 100, mais c'était son visage de Francis Lalane qui aurait passé quelques années chez les morts.

Félix observa attentivement son ennemi, décrivit le visage à haute voix :

« (Front œil gauche) Waouu regardez moi ces rides, sa crème de soins est périmée ou quoi ? (Il s'arrêta sur les dents en or du nazgul, il y avait un bout de salade coincé) ET CA Y A COMBIEN DE TEMPS QUE S'EST COINCE LA ? »

Le vieux nazgul se fâcha tout rouge :

« Sale petit chenapan » Et il poursuivit Félix et Pam à travers la forêt, mais soudain le vieux nazgul s'arrêta, car il avait perdu son pantalon au beau milieu de la forêt. IL essaya de le retrouver tous en maugréant des « bon de dieu, de bon dieu ». Mais il ne le retrouvait pas.

Félix et Pam en profitèrent pour se cacher dans un buisson. Pam se retourna et remarqua une biche et un lapin recouverts par le froc du nazgul. Le mignon petit lapin sautillait et disait :

« Regarde Bambi j'ai trouver un chapeau ! »

Mais la petite biche n'eut pas le temps de répondre car il y eu une explosion provoqué par quoi, par le méchant nazgul défroqué qui sortit de sa poche un gros bazooka.

Félix demanda à Pam « Où est passé la biche ? »

PAF, ils se prirent deux jambes de Bambi dans la tronche. Le visage plein de sang, Pam fit :

« Partons avant que les tyrannosaures n'arrivent !»

Mais un dinosaure sauta dans leurs direction, Félix et Pam partirent en courant poursuivit par une grande gueule salivante.

Félix en profita pour faire un commentaire sur l'haleine du gros lézard.

Continuant de courir en direction de la liberté, mais soudain au détours d'un arbre (en même temps ils étaient tellement débiles qu'ils couraient autour du même arbre depuis une demi heure ; même le dino avait finis par comprendre qu'il courait autour d'un arbre. Donc inutile de préciser le niveau d'intelligence de Félix et Pam) ils foncèrent dans le nazgul qui avait son petit calepin où il avait noter le nombre de tours que nos deux débiles nationaux avait exécuté.

Le serviteur du grand méchant qui a soit disant crée le moineau unique regarda nos 2 abrutis en face (mais ils ne lui rendirent pas ce regard, vu que le nazgul exhibait une partie, qu'on ne fait pas voir à tout le monde) Le nazgul leva son imposante épée en direction de Félix.

Soudain Pam leva les yeux en l'air et s'écria : « Regardez c'est Tarzan qui a votre froc »

Effectivement Tarzan était en train de se balader de branche en branche avec Jane dans ses bras, tous en portant comme chapeau le pantalon du nazgul. L'espèce de mort- vivant à face de Francis Lalane, n'était pas content, il prit son flingue et tira en direction de l'homme sauvage.

Alors que les balles allaient transpercé le thorax du jeune homme, un gars avec des lunettes noirs assorti avec un manteau de la même couleur, arriva en volant. Il leva sa main droite, et arrêta les balles, avant que Tarzan n'ait eu le temps de le remercié que Néo vola en sa direction et piqua à son tour le pantalon du défroqué, et parti au loin.

Tarzan s'éclipsa discrètement à son tour en se payant un arbre dans la tronche.

Inutile de vous expliquer que le serviteur n'était pas content du tout (mais non pas pour Tarzan pour son froc bande de kiche) il déclara furax :

« Espèce de petits pisseux, à cause de vous je suis défroqué à vie »

Pam et Félix qui se cachaient toujours les yeux lui répondirent :

« Et nous, on est traumatisé à vie, vu qu'on a une vue plongeante sur vos ............ »

Le méchant nazgul péta un câble et dégaina son épée, mais Félix qui était tellement débile était en train de jouer à la Playstation avec son moineau, évidemment le moineau le battait à plate couture. (Mais ne me demandez pas pourquoi et comment ils ont fait pour transporter leurs consoles, la télé, surtout comment ils ont fait pour l'alimenter. AH si ! Les 15 Km de fil relié à la prise de courant chez Félix, squatter temporairement par grand cat)

Bref Félix se fit blesser et le nazgul partis oubliant le principal objectif de sa mission ramener le précieux moineau.

Pam se pencha vers lui et fit : ET MERDE !!!!! Bon allons au combledufond, on va réparer ça !

IL siffla avec ses doigts et Armouais apparut avec son cheval, et emmena Pam et Félix au combledufond.

Est-ce que Félix va guérir ?

Est-ce que le nazgul retrouvera un jour son froc

Nazgul : j'y travaille la, faut que j'apprenne à voler d'abord

Est-ce Pam se fera du soucis un jour pour Félix ?

PAM : il est trop con c'est pas ma faute !

Est-ce que le moineau arrêtera ses suicides ?

Moineau : Mange moi !

Est-ce que cette histoire aura-t-elle un sens de la logique ?

Auteur : Oué et moi je suis la cousine de pikachu !

Est-ce que néo refera une apparition au grand bonheur d'Emeline ?

Néo : euh, la pour l'instant j'essaye mon nouveau chapeau !

Toutes ses questions sans réponses dans le prochain chapitre du seigneur des moineaux !

A suivre


	3. fond du comble

Chapitre 3

Félix se réveilla, il se sentit comme visé et dévisser d'ailleurs, il baissa ses yeux et remarqua son postérieur, il essaya de se lever et commença à marcher, c'était bizarre quand il avançait il avait l'impression de reculer, et quand il reculait il avait l'impression d'avancer. Puis il vit Pam qui avait l'air extrêmement soucieux pour Félix puisqu'il dormait et ronflait comme un porc. Félix heureux et touché de voir à quel point Pam tenait à lui, décida de lui donner un coup de pied dans le dos pour lui prouver sa gratitude. Pam s'effondra par terre, il jeta un regard bienveillant envers Félix et lui assainit un coup de poing dans la tronche pour le remercier.

Alors que Pam et Félix commençaient à déployer arme à feu, nucléaire, tank, etc., ils entendirent dans le couloir des clappements.

Ils sortirent de la chambre pour voire se qui provoquait ce bruit, ils virent un beaux cygne blond apparaître, vêtu de beau vêtement, avec un magnifique arc.

IL arrivait en courant, c'est pour ça qu'il était beau, il avait la grâce, la majesté. Alors qu'il arrivait vers les 2 hotcats, une porte s'ouvrit brusquement, et l'oiseau majestueux se la paya en pleine poire. IL se releva le bec rouge, l'œil au beurre noir (on aurait dit Bozo le clown version cygne) il regarda avec un grand regard meurtrier celui qui lui avait fait ça. C'était un petit canard noir, avec un casque sur la tête et une hache, son sourire était narquois et se fichait du bec rouge du cygne.

Le petit canard regarda les 2 hotcats puis il vint vers eux, et se présenta : « je suis Gibli !

-Quoi le studio Gibli ? demanda Pam

-Nan Gibli ! S'impatienta le petit canard.

-Ben quoi tu bosses au studio avec Miyazaki ? demanda Félix

PAF PIF

Félix et Pam se retrouvèrent avec des bosses sur la tête. Puis le cygne vint à son tour avec ses dents blanches et son sourire aux lèvres, il essaya d'articuler :

« BONROUR CHE CHUIS ......... »

Pam répondit : « c'est bon, vous pouvez arrêter de faire de grand sourire quand vous parlez ! »

Le cygne reprit sa respiration puis il dit d'une traite :

« Je m'appelle A Gerber et mon prénom est Dégueulas. Nous devons immédiatement partir détruire le moineau !

-STOP ! Je peux savoir comment ce fait il que je sois tout neuf ? demanda Félix

-Oh ben facile, fit Gibli, on va faire un FLASH BACK

FLASH BACK (effets spéciaux à 1 euros désolée)

Salle d'opération (vue que ce n'est que des dialogues, je mettrais que le nom des persos.)

Mécanicien : Putain, il est amoché, va falloir changer le carénage !

Jardinier : Nan va falloir faire une greffe.

Mécanicien : en même temps, vous êtes vraiment cons Armouais et Pam, je suis mécanicien pas chiurgien.

Pam : Chiurgien, mécanicien c'est pareil vous ouvrez et explorer dans le corps des voitures comme un chiurgien dans le corps humain.

Mécanicien : Bon je ferais ce que je peux, .... Hé vous le jardinier passez moi la scie sauteuse !

Jardinier : pourquoi suis-je la au fait ?

Mécanicien : pour la 100èmes fois, car cette histoire est débile et il nous faut des trucs illogique !

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Dégueulas à Gerber, Gibli, Félix et Pam partirent directement en direction de la montagne ou fut forger le moineau unique.

Ils furent rejoints par un petit chien noir qui s'appelait Aracon, ils allaient tous les 5 en direction de la Borian car d'après le petit canard, c'était un raccourcis pour aller et arriver plus vite à la montagne-ou-fut-forger-le-moineau-unique, d'après Grandcat.

Est-ce que Néo réapparaîtra dans cette histoire ?

Néo : pas le temps pour le moment, y a un nazgul volant qui veut me tuer.

Nazgul défroquer volant : Rend moi mon froc !!!!!!!

Est-ce que Gibli connaît le nom du prochain Miyazaki qui se prépare au studio ?

Gibli : vous faites chier !

Est-ce que cette histoire aura de la logique ?

Fille sur la chaise en ce moment : alors ça, je vais pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin hé hé nyark nyark.

Est-ce que Pam va encore s'en prendre plein la tronche ?

Pam : nan c'est bon, j'en ai eu assez ! »

PAFFFFFFF

Quelqu'un : excusez moi j'ai laissé mon gant de boxe à ressort traîner.

Est-ce que Grandcat va enfin se bouger le postérieur pour venir aider nos aventuriers ?

Dans la maison de Félix, un vieux chat assis sur une chaise en train de fumer tranquillement un gros cigare.

Grandcat : Tu rêves, tu crois que je vais me faire chier à me bouger le cul pour sauver ces demeurés.

Toutes ses questions sans réponses au prochain chapitre

A suivre....


	4. l'appel du mal

Chapitre 4

L'appel du mal

Félix, Pam, Dégueulas, Gibli et Aracon se dirigeaient à présent vers les mines de la Borian, ces mines qui furent creusées par des petits canards, à l'aide de leurs petites pioches, bien avant que la bataille de la Terre de l'avant centre n'éclate. Les petits canards creusaient pour trouver des miettes de pains, car leurs prophètes Satûrnin leurs avait dit que le pain de la vie était en dessous de la montagne !!!Donc ils creusèrent tellement longtemps, qu'ils arrivèrent en Chine ; ils voulaient explorer ce nouveau pays, mais ils se firent tous capturer par des autochtones : les cuisiniers asiatiques et finirent tous sans exception, en canard à l'orange, servis dans un restaurant chinois exporter en France.

Gibli s'essuya ses petits yeux car dans cette terrible expédition son cousin Baloo avait péri lui aussi (bien sûr, ce n'était pas un canard ; il avait été recueilli à sa naissance par des membres du peuple canard. Il avait aussi participé à la recherche des fameuses miettes de pains.

Pourquoi et comment avait il périt Baloo ? Me demanderez vous ! Simple :

En Chine, la peau de l'ours, est toujours vendu avant l'avoir tué !

Donc apparemment, son acheteur avait froid et voulait se faire un manteau donc il l'a tué !

C'est ballot, ça, hein ?)Donc ils entrèrent dans la mine, ça sentais encore le canard à l'orage, Félix, Aracon, Pam, Dégueulas et Gibli marchèrent silencieusement, puis Aracon s'arrêta, tout en arborant l'un de ses sourires les plus niais : « je suis Aracon, je suis le premier chien à mettre tapé une cygne, je suis l'héritier du trône des TEbés, mais je dissimule ma véritable identité en me faisant appeler Grand-con, le chien errant.....

« Et moi je suis la reine Elisabeth, fit Pam tout en donnant un coup de poing à Félix, qui faisait encore le pitre. Pam fit signe à ses compagnons de s'arrêter, ils construisirent un hôtel (en plein milieux des Mines) 4 étoiles (et oui il faut du luxe pour notre cygne) ensuite ils instaurèrent le régime des gardes :

« Bon donc Aracon, tu fais la garde toute la nuit, on reprend la relève dès qu'il fera jour, et qu'il faudra partir, ordonna Gibli

-d'accord ! répondit Aracon enthousiaste.

Il fallait le préciser, Gibli était quelqu'un de très équitable :

Il partageait les richesses à part égal, car oui, quand il trouvait de l'or, il prenait tout pour lui et ne laissait rien au autres. Ben part égal pour les autres, pas pour lui avec les autres !

Félix sentait dans sa poche, le moineau en train de sortir sa petite tête toute mignonne toute craquante :

« Mange moi ! Mange moi ! »

Ensuite apparut un clip psychédélique avec des champignons rouges et le petit moineau exécuta une chorégraphie digne de Michael Jackson.

Tout en hurlant dans son casque microphone « Mange moi ! »

Félix effrayé par la reprise de Billy ze kick , il se releva et s'éloigna rapidement du moineau.

Il le fixa avec des yeux envieux, il voulait absolument le dévorer, croquer ses petits os contre ses dents et boire son sang comme on boit du coca cola. Mais si il arrivait malheur au moineau il se ferait gronder par Pam :

« Chouette ! » fit il.

Et il bouffa le moineau, mais cet abruti n'avait pas encore capté, qu'il fallait qu'il mâche ses aliments avant de les avaler et non l'inverse. IL commença à s'étouffer, pendant ce temps, Pam était en train de lire son bouquin du seigneur des anneaux s'en foutant complètement du sort de Félix.

Gibli qui était insomniaque, passait par là à ce moment la et vit que Félix était agité. Il vint calmement vers lui, puis il lui demanda : « que t'arrive t-il ? »

Félix lui indiqua comme réponse sa bouche, Gibli traduit : « t'a faim ? »

Félix s'agita encore plus, Gibli en conclut que le jeune hotcat avait faim et soif. Bien qu'ils avaient finis de manger il y avait à peine 30 minutes. Gibli prit tout le pain de vie qu'il trouva dans le sac, et bourra la bouche de Félix avec ça, puis il arrosa ça d'un petit coup d'eau croupi depuis 3 semaines.

Imaginez la tête qu'a tiré Félix. Le jeune hotcat tomba à terre, complètement bleu. Soudain Gibli comprit que Félix était en train de s'étouffer. Il réussit à faire sortir de sa bouche tous les aliments qui obstruaient sa trachée respiratoire, (tout en) réussissant à virer le moineau qui était encore vivant.

Comment a fait Gibli ? Il ne savait pas faire de massage à l'estomac, alors il a sauté à pied joins sur le ventre du jeune hotcat, tout en s'aidant d'un trampolines qui était dans le coins (comme ça il sautait plus haut).

Ensuite il fallut le réanimer artificiellement, mais le petit canard noir était fier et ne voulait pas faire de bouche à bouche.

Alors il sorti de sa poche une bouteille d'hélium et pressa sur la manette libérant de ce gaz, dans la voie orale du hotcat gonflant d'un seul coup. Quand Félix reprit connaissance, il eut l'erreur d'ouvrir la bouche et vola dans la mine pendant une demi heure.

Après avoir réussi à se poser en douceur sur le doux ciment, Félix décida de se remettre les idée en place en allant voire Aracon faire sa ronde. Bien sûr Félix était comme tout le monde et il avait la voix à présent assez aigu même trop. (Ben oui l'hélium)

Félix entendit aux loin « Mon preciiiiiieuuuuux » Il regarda avec plus d'attention et vit ce qu'il ne craignait pas le plus (ben oui pour lui, sa plus grande crainte, c'est de se faire piquer sa console) C'était une espèce de chat sans poils, avec des grands yeux verts, globuleux et brumeux. Son corps était chétif. Celui-ci montait lentement vers eux. Félix demanda à Aracon :

« Depuis quand nous suit il ? » Aracon prit une grande bouffée de fumée de son pétard dans sa bouche, ses yeux devinrent rouge sang : « des pattes !

????? Et qu'est ce que t'as mangé ce midi ?

-vendredi !

et pourquoi nous suit il ?

Aracon est mon prénom

et quel est ton prénom ?

a cause des 15 Kms de fil qui sert à alimenter ta télé et ta console ! »

Félix repartit se coucher, il n'avait pas compris l'état et le charabia d'Aracon.

Le lendemain la joyeuse petite troupe, continuait leurs petits bouts de chemin quand soudain, Aracon qui s'était fumé pas mal de drogue cette nuit là, fit tomber une louche dans un puit ce qui réveilla la terrible horde des fans de Orlando Bloom. Et vu que le cygne ressemblait à Légolas, elles le confondirent et se jetèrent à leur poursuite. Pam, Gibli, Dégueulas, Félix, Aracon, coururent comme des dératés dans la mine, passant dans tous les hôtels (et oui, on dirait que notre cygne a fait aussi les mêmes quêtes les années précédente)

Ils arrivèrent vers un pont, ils sautèrent, soudain ils remarquèrent que la terrible horde de jeune fille avait disparut, c'était assez inquiétant.

Ils virent un gars avec des lunettes noirs portant comme couvre chef un pantalon sur la tête se diriger en leurs directions et derrière lui un nazgul en charentaises qui avait du prendre comme vêtement de rechange les vêtements de super man, avec les collants rouges et le slip par-dessus. Néo passa comme une fusée et se planqua derrière Félix : « au secours il veut me taper !

-allez rend moi mon froc, sale BLANC BEC ! » Fit le terroriste de Néo.

Pam prit son portable, deux secondes plus tard, le mage grand cat en pagne rose fluo apparut et demanda :

« Alors elle est ou cette chaudasse, PAM ?

Puis voyant que Pam lui avait joué un mauvais tour, il le toisa avec un air mauvais puis il déclara :

« C'est malin ça ! Avec tes conneries, je vais devoir attendre 2 heures, le temps que la prochaine fusée n'arrive pour rentrer à hotitbourg !!

-c'est pas grave, on a besoin de toi maintenant !

- ah et en quoi ?

-il nous faut un vieux con à sacrifier pour nous ! dit Pam sadiquement

-Quoi !! » S'exclama Grand cat.

Alors Pam, Dégueulas, Gibli et Aracon attrapèrent le vieux hotcat, prirent leur élan et le firent rouler jusqu'au nazgul déguiser en superman. Ca fit comme bruit mélodieux : « Clang CLANG PANG AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH !

-STRIKE !!!!!!! » Hurlèrent la joyeuse compagnie. Et le nazgul, qui avait peut être les vêtements de super man mais n'avait pas la capacité de voler (hé oui en option) tombait dans le gouffre en compagnie de Grand cat.

Dégueulas déclara : « Bon, dépêchons nous de partir avant que l'auteur ne dégénèrent encore ! »

Mais Néo regardait depuis un bon bout de temps l'arc de Dégueulas. Celui-ci se retourna et regarda le ténébreux droit dans les yeux, l'élu de Zion lui décocha un coup de poing dans sa fraise en guise de réponse et partit en embarquant en même temps l'arc du cygne. Dégueulas le poursuivit, bien qu'il ne savait voler aussi, il avait de grande jambes.

Voila comment la communauté du moineau commença à se dissoudre.

Est-ce que Dégueulas récupérera son arc ?

Dégueulas : rend moi ce putain d'arc !!!!

Néo : c'est ça va te faire cuire un œuf, un arc de se genre se vend chère !

Dégueulas : eh du con, c'est un vulgaire bout de bois !

Le forgeur du moineau va-t-il récupérer son moineau ?

Forgeur du moineau : TT Rendez moi mon petit moineau chériiiiiiii

A suivre


	5. le chapitre finale

Chapitre 5

Chapitre final

Félix, Pam, Dégueulas, Gibli et Aracon poursuivait sans relache néo, car il leurs avait piqué à chacun un de leurs objet personnel, soit une console, un pendentif de cygne, une hache, et un ciseau de jardinier.

Présentateur de jeux : et voici notre concours à qui appartient ces objets ?

Chœur : c'est pas facileuuuuu !

Donc néo courait comme un gogole (le moteur de rechercher sur internet ?)

Il était désespéré, il tourna son regard en direction, du narrateur (moaaaaaaaaaaaaa), puis il déclara :

« Et si tu prenait ma place ?

-quoi ? »

Et pouf Madjan apparut, Néo courra vers elle et lui passa tout les objets qu'il avait chourés. La joyeuse troupe de Tebé, et Pam hurla :

« Regardez notre voleur est la !!!

hé chuis pas un voleur vu que je suis une fille !

ben alors t'es une voleuse ! déclara Félix

et merde !!!! »

Et Madjan du courir à fond à fond (comme dirait jean Allési) sautant les haies quatre à quatre puis soudain le groupe s'arrêta (il était temps j'en peu plus ! BANG !), ils dirent quelques choses à voix basse, puis Dégueulas prit une immense respiration puis il hurla !

« A MOI L'ARMURE DU SAGITAIRE ! »

Et l'armure d'or du sagittaire vint et se colla sur la peau du cygne.

« Putain ils veulent faire style de faire les chevalier du zodiaque ! »

Et dégueulas passa sa main derrière lui :

« Oui la il va faire le coups du tir au pigeon quand seya prend l'arc du sagittaire et tue ses ennemis !

t'es folle ? Moi j'ai mille fois mieux ! »

Il dégaina son .........bazooka et commença à me viser (oui c'est moi Madjan) j'arborais un sourire arrogant, la jeune troupe me regarda fixement puis ils me demandèrent :

« Pourquoi sourit tu comme ça ?

-car vous tenez le bazooka à l'envers !

-c'est faux je le tient dans le bon sens ! répliqua dégueulas

-tu verras mais si tu tires y à Pam qui va tous ce prendre dans la gueule !

- bon ben puisque tu le dit »

Et Dégueulas tourna le bazooka dans l'autre sens, pressa sur la gâchette et ce fut Pam qui se prit le missile en pleine tronche !

« Oups mais quel con pourquoi je l'ai écouter ? Personne n'a de la colle ?

Après deux heures d'assemblage de puzzle Pam fut remis sur pied, et allais bien, bien sure pendant ses 2 heures la j'ai eu le temps de rentrer chez moi, évidemment pour récupéré ma place se ne fut pas évident, car c'était Néo qui prit ma place, après un dur combat et la perte de mon bras gauche je retournais à ma petite histoire !

Donc néo est renvoyé dans l'histoire alors c'est reparti, donc le beau ténébreux était toujours poursuivit, faut dire en même temps qu'il est tellement bête qu'il ne s'est pas rendu compte, qu'il savait voler et qu'il était le plus fort dans l'histoire.

Donc soudain il se retourna et aperçut que la petite troupe s'était réunis en cercle et parlais entre eux, soudain Pam ressorti à nouveau son portable, et composa le numéro avec ses petites pattes toute poilu.

Trinity, l'agent Smith, Morpheus apparurent toujours avec leurs habits toujours aussi beaux et classe (bof). Trinity regarda méchamment néo puis elle lui attrapa le lob de l'oreille :

« Alors comme ça tu fais chier le monde dans cette histoire ?

-mais non Trinity chérie tu sais bien que je soulèverais des montagnes pour toi !

-ah bon ? Alors va me soulevez celle la ! »

Elle indiqua de son doigt la montagne du mont Tudor, Pam et le reste de la troupe fut étonner de s'être retrouver comme ça à la base de la montagne.

Néo se dirigea vers la montagne puis il tira comme un malade sur un rocher se pettant le dos par le même coups.

« Néo tu es vraiment incapable je vais te montrer comment on fait ! » dit Trinity en se dirigeant vers la montagne.

Après que l'ambulance n'arriva pour emmener les zigotos du film matrix aux urgence, la bande à Félix se posèrent le cul sur un rocher et pleurèrent.

Pourquoi pleure t'il ? Car ils n'ont pas récupéré leurs objets (c'est trop triste ouinnnnnnnnnn) donc Félix se décida à monter le mont de Tudor seul ! Car cela était sa mission, le monde entier était reposé sur ses épaules.

Après 100 mètres Félix s'arrêta puis il fit :

« Nan j'en peu plus j'ai mal au pied »

Pam arriva à son tour vers lui, le considéra pendant quelque instant comme une pauvre créature blesser, puis Pam prit Félix sur son dos, et grimpèrent le mont de Tudor.

Arriver au sommet ils aperçurent un cratère en colère crachant du feux, sur le poing d'entrer en éruption.

« En même temps à force de balancer tout les ans un unique la dedans forcement ça à de grave conséquence un jour ou l'autre »fit Félix

Pam le regarda en face avec des yeux ronds, était ce possible que Félix devienne intelligent ?

Soudain ils entendirent une horrible voix « mon precieuuuuxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx !!!!!!!!

-oh mon dieu c'est Gaulemoon, fit Pam

-vous me l'avez volé mon précieux sale petit hotcat, vous avez volé mon moineau !

-hé Gaulemoon regarde ce que j'ai la »fit Félix

Félix relâcha le petit moineau et il s'envola haut, mais Gaulemoon, se précipita et sauta dans les airs.

A ce moment la, le volcan entra en éruption, et fit jaillir une colonne de feu, brûlant Gaulemoon avec le moineau.

Le sentiment d'avoir accomplit leurs devoirs apparurent sur les visages enfumées des hotcats.

Alors qu'ils descendait tout les 2 tranquillement le volcan, ils entendirent une voix les interpellés :

« BANDE DE FIONS !!!!!!!!!!! VOUS AVEZ OSEZ ME BALANCEZ DANS LES MINES DE LA BORIAN !

-GRANDCAT ! Hurla Pam

-lui-même espèce de connard je vais vous faire regrettez votre geste sale petit sacripant » Hurla Grandcat.

Pam et Félix prirent leurs jambes à leurs cous pour éviter de subir la conséquence de leurs conneries :

« En même temps tu es autant responsable que nous, alors tu viens avec nous Madjan

-quoi ? »

Et une main m'attrapèrent et je du courir à mon tour pour ma survie.

Pendant ce temps dans un hôpital :

Néo : a bien content que cette histoire soit finis !

Nazgul défroqué : En est tu si sûre ?

Néo : oh oh, nan, nan c'est pas moi. AU SECOURS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Fin


	6. note de l'auteur

Note de l'auteur

Madjan :Alors je vous rend les notes, zéros en rédaction, et j'en ait vus des pires pourtant aussi bien que mon nom est mr Onizuka.

????:Trop nul !!!!!!!Et en plus t'es pas mr Onizuka, t'es Madjan !

Madjan (tronche à la gto) : comment est ce possible !!!!!!!!!!

Bon voila ma fic est finis, je suis assez satisfaite d'avoir été reviewer, oui c'est sure, c'est pas souvent que ça arrive lol.

Alors merci à Sinwen, à Anouch, (nichnouch pour les intimes, et puis d'abord c'est moi qui l'ai trouver ce nom na XD)

J'ai un peu terminer rapidement la fic, mais ça parce que j'ai plus eu trop d'idée, et en plus la fin débile que j'avais trouvé à l'internat je l'ai pommer, c'est Baloo ça !

Je continue après une belle lutte contre un moustique suivis d'un bazardage de cadavre lol

Madjan (voix de la mafia) : c'est pas moi gros Tony qui m'en suis débarrasser.

J'ai été influencer pour tout vous dire par les délires prit à l'internat et quelques anecdotes croustillante que j'ai raconter.

Pour néo je l'adore mais il s'en prend trop la tronche ouin

A peu près plein de perso du seigneur des anneaux qui s'en ait pris plein la tétètes, je les adores, sauf un mais ça c'est question de goût.

Et puis pour les fan de Disney me taper pas dessus sinon je par illico m'acheter un bouclier anti-méchant (part quelques seconde) ; revient quelques seconde plus tard avec un bouclier

Madjan : héhé, j'ai le bouclier du chevalier dragon le plus résistant du monde nananèreu !

Il est possible que je fasse une autre fanfic encore plus débile avec un autre univers, mais la je fais ma fic la guerre adjaquante, et croyez moi, c'est loin du délire de cette fic, en même temps sa peu faire rire mais bon on verra bien

A plus sur 

????:attend !

Madjan : quoi ?

????: ne sais tu pas qui je suis ?

Madjan : 4 point d'exclamation ?

????: je suis Anastacia et je te demande des droits !

Madjan : quoi ?

Anastacia : ben oui tu as écrit ta fic en écoutant mes chansons ! Je demande des droits !

Madjan : c'est ça mais le prob j'ai pas écoutez que ta chansons alors fait pas chier !

Anastacia : alors dans ce cas prépare toi à te faire taper dessus espèce de manchot temporaire !

Madjan : je peux me défendre d'un bras, car je prendrais comme arme ça ! Une télécommandes !

Anastacia : et alors tu vas faire quoi me taper dessus avec ?

Madjan : je vais faire mieux je vais t'envoyer dans l'émission à Faujiel bye bye

Anastacia : NANNNNNN bouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh ouin ZAP !!!

Madjan : bon maintenant c'est finis à bientôt ZAP ! OH NANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !!!!! Pas l'émission, c'est mon choix !!!!!


End file.
